A Wedding To Remember/Part 5
By evening, most of the male Smurfs have gathered in the dining hall for the bachelor party that was set up by Duncan McSmurf and his friend Tapper, who provided the drinks for everybody. Twanger, Fiddler, Piper, and Drummer joined together to perform music for the Smurfs and their guest of honor to dance to. "May I smurf a toast to our fellow woodelf Woody, who's about to be smurfed with his lovely bride tomorrow," Duncan said as soon as everybody in the room had a glass of sarsaparilla ale in hand. "I may not know how he has smurfed the heart of the silent lass, but may he smurf plenty of years to enjoy whatever pleasures that woodelves smurf with each other as husband and wife, and that they will be faithful to each other until they join their fellow woodelves that have smurfed before them in their own paradise from this world." "Here, here," all the Smurfs said together as they raised their glasses and drank their ale. "At least this is the part I love about bachelor parties," Grouchy said as he guzzled down his glass of ale. Woody took a sip of his ale and was amazed by its taste. "Wow, I didn't know that something this tasty that you Smurfs drink could be this powerful." "Be careful of how much you smurf of the ale, my fellow Woody," Tapper said. "I do not know how much of it woodelves can smurf before they become completely drunk." "Ah, just let the boy enjoy himself tonight, laddie," Duncan said. "He's going to need all the strength he can to endure that moment waiting for him at Bluebell Dell." Then as the music started and the Smurfs began to dance, Woody asked, "Have any of you Smurfs thought about marrying Smurfette, since she's the only female in the village?" "Oh, I think a good deal of us live and breathe that thought every day, Woody," Tapper said. "It's just that Smurfette hasn't chosen for herself which Smurf she would want to settle down with." "Aye, and with about a hundred of us all smurfing for her heart, it's going to be a tough decision for her indeed," Duncan said. "Mind you, some of the Smurfs here aren't exactly prize material for a lassie like our angel in blue, but even they aren't smurfing up on the thought that maybe Smurfette is going to choose them." "I guess I must be lucky then," Woody said. "Woodelves aren't exactly as plentiful as you Smurfs are, so there doesn't seem to be much competition. But then, I've never met a woodelf who can only communicate with her hands before." "You are indeed special if you can smurf the heart of someone who can smurf past her difficulties to communicate how she feels towards you, my friend," Tapper said. "Oops," Clumsy said as he tripped over his feet and knocked over Woody. "Uh, sorry there, Woody. I was just so busy smurfing myself a good time that I couldn't smurf where I was dancing." "That's all right, Clumsy," Woody said as soon as he picked himself up. As soon as Clumsy got back on his feet and started dancing again, Tapper and Duncan continued talking with Woody. "There's a fine example of a laddie who won't let difficulties smurf in the way of having fun, Woody," Duncan said, directing his attention to Clumsy. "You think Smurfette might marry someone like Clumsy someday?" Woody asked. "If that's who Smurfette finds the most attractive in spite of who and what he is, then I don't see why she wouldn't, my fellow Woody," Tapper said. "But what matters most of all to me is seeing that Smurfette is happy with her life, no matter who in the village she might smurf with as her future husband." "Or even if she doesn't smurf herself a husband, which is the last thing I would want to see for Smurfette," Duncan said. ----- Meanwhile, as the male Smurfs were having their fun together with Woody, Smurfette was resting home in her bed, trying to get as much sleep as possible. However, she couldn't help thinking of who she might want to marry someday, which is what was keeping her awake. "There's so many Smurfs to think of who would be the smurfiest among them," Smurfette said to herself. "Maybe someone who's a little down to earth, like Farmer." As she imagined herself being married to Farmer, she found herself transported in her mind to living inside Farmer's house, trying to get some sleep, only to be awakened by the sound of the rooster crowing, though it was in fact Farmer doing the crowing. "Rise and smurf, my little sweet potato bug...it's time to dig in the dirt," Farmer called out as he crowed again. Smurfette rose from her bed, still sleepy, and looked out of her house to see what appeared to be acres of crops that needed to be tended to. "Oh, Farmer, couldn't you let me smurf in a little?" she asked with a yawn. "Sorry, my little pumpkin seed, but you're a farmer's wife now," Farmer said. "Early to bed and early to rise, since the fields can't smurf after themselves, you know." Farmer's crowing continued to echo in Smurfette's ears until she found herself back in her own bedroom just staring at the ceiling. "Maybe down-to-earth isn't quite right, especially if it's in the earth. How about someone more practical, like Handy?" she said to herself. And as she imagined herself being married to Handy, she was transported in her mind to her own bedroom, but this time being awakened by the sound of hammering outside her house. She looked and saw that Handy was busy doing work on her roof. "Sorry to awaken you, my little sawhorse," Handy called out from the roof as soon as Smurfette saw him up there. "Handy Smurf, what do you think you're doing?" Smurfette asked. "I'm just going to be fixing some leaks in the roof, you know, to make sure you're smurf and dry," Handy answered. "But there aren't any leaks in the roof," Smurfette told him. "No sense waiting until there are, my dear," Handy called back as he continued hammering. Smurfette found herself back in her bedroom, holding a pillow around her head to block out the sounds of hammering until they ceased. "Oh, dear, it seems that Handy isn't Mr. Right either," she said to herself before she laid the pillow back down on her bed. "Maybe I need a husband who is lots of fun, like maybe Jokey." And as she imagined herself being married to Jokey, she was transported in her mind to being outside on a lovely day, walking back to her home. "Oh, it's so much fun to be smurfing back home to Jokey after a hard day's smurf," Smurfette said to herself. But as she got near her door, a giant green Gargamel face greeted her. "Hello there, my dearest little daughter," he said in a sinister voice that sounded like Gargamel. Smurfette screamed as the person behind the Gargamel face revealed himself to be Jokey, laughing at her reaction. "Surprise!" he shouted. "Very funny, Jokey, very funny," Smurfette said with great displeasure. "Well, if you think that was funny, get a smurf at this," Jokey said, holding up a flower that he squirted water from, dousing Smurfette. "And how about this?" he added, throwing a pie in her face before laughing. "I'm still not amused at all, Jokey Smurf," Smurfette said, glaring at him. "Okay, okay, then how about a little wedding present that I smurfed for you?" Jokey said, giving her a gift box. "A wedding present?" Smurfette said, sounding curious. "At least now I know you will respect me." But as Smurfette took the present from Jokey and opened it up, the gift box exploded on her, causing Jokey to laugh at her. Smurfette suddenly snapped herself back to reality. "Hmmmph...marriage to Jokey would surely not be a laughing matter," she said in disgust. "There's so many Smurfs for me to choose from, but I just can't decide which of them would truly be right for me, and the ones that I have smurfed don't seem to be right at all." She let out a yawn before she settled down in her bed. "Maybe I'll meet Mr. Right at the wedding...who knows?" Smurfette smiled with that thought as she closed her eyes and went to sleep. ----- After the bachelor party had ended, Duncan McSmurf noticed that Woody felt a little bit tipsy from all the sarsaparilla ale that he drank. "That was some real powerful stuff that you Smurfs drink," Woody said, unable to stand up straight. "I think that you'd better smurf him to your house for the night, Duncan, so that he can sleep off the ale before tomorrow morning," Tapper advised. "But you...you've drank more than a few glasses and look at you...you're still standing like you've been since the party started," Woody said, looking at Duncan. "You've got to be a McSmurf if you want to be able to smurf more drinks than your fellow Smurfs, laddie," Duncan said. "Here, let me smurf you to my home so you can rest." "I was thinking...that either you or Tapper should be the one to marry Smurfette," Woody said as he leaned on Duncan's shoulder while he carried his friend to his house. "You both seem like nice Smurfs...I'm sure that you'll make Smurfette a happy Smurf like I will make Laconia...such a sweetheart." "That's the sarsaparilla ale talking, which you're going to forget about in the morning there, Woody," Duncan said. "I seriously mean it, Duncan," Woody said. "How could she not like either of you...and want to marry you for being so nice to me? I think you deserve to be happy with Smurfette...oh, I can't even think straight to talk to you..." "That's it, laddie, we're here," Duncan said as he opened the door to his house. He brought him inside and laid him down gently on a training mat. "Just rest and I'll smurf you again in the morning." Woody went straight to sleep, feeling very comfortable right where he was. Duncan sighed as he watched his friend go straight to sleep before he went to his own bed. Tomorrow was going to be a very busy day for the both of them. ----- Meanwhile, in Gargamel's hovel at the same hour, the evil wizard is standing near a large musical instrument that he has completed his work on -- an instrument with lots of large metal pipes. "Behold, Azrael, the instrument of Smurf destruction," Gargamel announced with a sinister laugh. "Isn't this thing so magnificent? All this hard work to make it possible, and soon it's going to make its musical debut at Bluebell Dell by noon tomorrow. All it needs now is a little rehearsal, and it will be ready to make musical history." Gargamel put on a pair of earmuffs before he went inside the musical machine to sit before its organ keyboard and play some notes. "Oh, musical spirits from out of the past, come forth with magic as this spell is cast," he recited with each chord struck. "Give me the power of your magic tune that makes who all hear it dance to their doom." As Gargamel recited the spell, the sky above the hovel grew thick with thunderclouds, and soon Azrael could see haunting spirits floating in and out of the pipes as the evil wizard continued to play. He could feel the hairs rising all over his skin as he sensed a spine-tingling chill throughout his whole body in reaction to the haunting spirits. "It's working, Azrael...my magical Ghoulliope is working!" Gargamel said with an evil laugh. "Oh, Mummy said that those music lessons would come in handy someday." He continued to play, causing whatever animals that were nearby listening to its haunting tune scurrying for safety outside his hovel. "And now, under the cover of darkness, I shall take this magical music machine over to Bluebell Dell, and those stupid Smurfs won't even know that I'm there," Gargamel said, as he pulled a lever and caused a large cauldron to start heating up. "By the time the wedding guests arrive, I'll be ready for them." Gargamel pulled down a periscope so he could see where to drive the Ghoulliope to as he pulled another lever to get the machine going. One of the pistons inside the Ghoulliope pounded on Azrael's tail, causing him to leap right onto his master's head. "Get off, get off, you stupid cat!" Gargamel shouted, struggling to get himself free of Azrael's grip of his head. "I can't see where I'm going!" Soon the Ghoulliope burst through the walls of the hovel and went barreling through the woods, with Gargamel trying to stop the machine before it crashed into something. He hated driving through the forest blind, particularly when it's his cat making it impossible for him to see where he was driving. It eventually came to a full stop at Bluebell Dell, crashing into a tree. "Oooh...remind me to leave you at home the next time I build these kind of contraptions, you foolish feline," Gargamel snarled as he got out of his Ghoulliope to see how much damage he had caused to it. ----- Back in the village, outside around the trees of the forest, Acorn suddenly awakened from her sleep. "Oh no!" she cried out. This made the other Pussywillow Pixies awaken from their sleep as well. "Acorn, honey child, don't you know that some of us are trying to get our beauty sleep?" Lilac said. "Now, now, Lilac, let me handle what's wrong with Acorn while you rest of you go back to sleep," Elderberry said gently. And as the other pixies folded their wings back over themselves to sleep, Elderberry spoke quietly to Acorn. "Is there something the matter that's troubling you, my child?" "I...I just had this terrible dream that something's going to happen to our friends, the Smurfs, at the wedding," Acorn said. "I was hearing this haunting music and it made all the Smurfs follow its sound straight into a giant cooking pot." "There, there, Acorn, what you've seen is only in a dream," Elderberry said comfortingly. "There's nothing for you to be afraid of...only the people that the Smurfs have invited will show up at the wedding." "I know, Mother Elderberry, I know," Acorn said. "But I can't help feeling that someone that the Smurfs didn't invite is going to show up anyway, and there's going to be trouble that we can't rescue them from." "You can talk to Papa Smurf about your dream in the morning if it makes you feel any better, my child," Elderberry said. "For now, let us close our eyes and remember that we are safe in the land of the Smurfs. Can you please do that for me?" "Of course I will, Mother," Acorn said. "I'm sorry if I have awakened you because of my dream." "That's quite all right, my little Acorn, because that's what I'm here for, to make sure that my little pixielings are safe," Elderberry said, giving Acorn a hug before the two of them folded their wings and went back to sleep. Smurf to Part 6 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:A Wedding To Remember chapters